Tunnels
by TwispicalStephen
Summary: "There is a difference between being fond of and loving someone." He stated matter-of-factly, I glanced up at him and he had moved to a more guarding position, his knees to his chest and eyes avoiding any contact with mine. "Do you love someone Ferb?" R
1. Prologue

I have this terrible habit of staring.

Ginger noticed it when we were only in Sparks together. Even long after our leader had been done speaking, I'd still be gazing out into space. Daydreaming of places unseen by humans and creatures that only existed in fairytales. I used to try and cover it up, I used to wear sunglasses whenever I could, or try to keep myself in a conversation. But, my head refused to come down from the clouds.

That's why I fell for Phineas.

He was so confident, and fearless, and I could relate to him. I always dreamed that one day; we could grow old together, living amongst the cumulous until the very end. He could make his awe-inspiring inventions and I would help and together we could be day dreamers. I could stare into his eyes forever. And never have to worry about blinking ever again. But my head wasn't in the clouds, like Phineas' head was in the clouds. I was a young girl, most young girls fantasize, most young girls get side tracked.

I was perfectly normal.

And soon, I grew out of that phase.

And I realized how different Phineas and I were.

Sometime I had to give up, sometimes there were things that even I thought were impossible.  
I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. And Phineas doesn't pay mind to things like that. I was captivated by his motivation to never be burdened by the awful feeling of having nothing to do. It was always fun to be around him, we were never bored. We always had fun. But school came and went and soon we all branched apart into our own worlds. Baljeet ended up graduating early and Buford started putting more time into keeping his family life stable. But I hear he visits the little guy on weekends.  
Most of my friends and I left the Fireside girls due to time conflicts. With school and meetings, I guess things just couldn't fall into place. Reading and writing were my strong points, and I put them to good use to keep up my grades and look for some early highschool jobs.

But, Phineas…

He just stayed in the same place he's always been. Sketching out projects and building models and constructing prototypes in his backyard. With everything that he does, it's a wonder he keeps his school work coming.

And where ever Phineas goes, Ferb follows.


	2. The Trampoline

It all started with my bad habit of staring.

See, I live directly across the street from the infamous pair, Phineas and Ferb. I am also lucky enough to have grown up with those two, and we're close, close enough to walk into they're kitchen and join them for breakfast. But today wasn't _let's go eat breakfast with Phineas and Ferb day_, today was, _Isabella needs to finish her history project day_.

They were out planning in they're backyard already and it wasn't even nine yet. I know this because _instead_ of writing out my report on _The Night of the Long Knives_ I was gazing out my window down at the two teenage boys. Toiling away at their blue prints, their mom just stepped out and Candace, probably somewhere ogling over Jeremy.  
I know this because I was staring at them. I wasn't really _staring _at them; I was lost in a day dream, something about horses and a lizard and taking down the Nazi party.

_Oh, my homework got in there._

I blinked feverishly trying to get my head on straight, but before I could tear my eyes away on a certain fixated patch of grass somewhere near the base of the tree. I saw a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye, and they latched on the closest living creature:

Ferb.

He was standing above Phineas, head tilted back as if he was a little exhausted from doing _something_, clutching a few to six blueprints, rolled up in his arms and a hand lifted hesitantly up to about ear's height. He waved gingerly at me, his blank eyes watching closely for a simple reaction. I raised my hand and waved, smiling sweetly and he nodded a little as if to acknowledge my salutation. He looked down to Phineas and they continued on with their days' plan.

It's no stretch to say I was bored and was starting to miss spending my afternoons with them. But, stupid idiotic teenage girl insecurities were building up in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to leave my desk chair. I kept watching the two boys, work away and finally pull out a plan from the ever growing pile of _"To-Do Lists_". I sighed inwardly and slumped down into my chair. I should have been working, I should have had this report done already, I never procrastinate. But, lethargy was tugging at my nerves and I turned back to my desk, papers scattered from my research.

"This is boring." I mumbled bitterly, my arms felt like pools of water as I leaned over to glance out the window again.  
They were working on the ground and talking amongst them selves, I could see Ferb, speaking a mile a minute and Phineas probably throwing in statements here and there. It must be so cool to hear him talk that much, but he never said a word when someone else was around. They say if you stare at someone long enough they can feel it. I believe it. Phineas turned his head, eyes trailing around the street before noticing me at my window. I grinned and waited as he glanced back at Ferb.

_I'd go and help if he'd invite me._

I thought vainly, I didn't want to bother them. I felt better if he ju-  
Phineas raised his hands and made a beckoning motion. I sprang from my chair and ran to my vanity. I forced my brush through my hair quickly and pulled on my sneakers. Running down the stairs I called to my mother, "Going out for a bit! I'll be at Phineas and Ferb's!"  
And the door slammed shut behind me before I heard another word. Composing myself once again, I pushed the backyard gate open and smiled as the boys looked up. Phineas grinned, his eyes already ablaze with the marvelous outcome of today's project and lists and lists of how I could help. Ferb just glanced up for a moment, the way he always does.

"What cha _doin_'?" I cooed, walking up to the blueprint sprawled on the ground at Phineas' knees.

"We're constructing an aluminum frame, about three acres wide, where we'll elongate the peripheries of our carbon-based resilient layer and fasten them to the structure to create recoil when momentum is applied!" He stared up at me with an excited smile, his fists shaking in anticipation in front of his chest. I glanced at Ferb, "We're building a trampoline." He stated flatly as Phineas finally stood up and brushed off his shorts. "A really _big_ trampoline! It'll span over four backyards! Rather _large_ backyards!" I gave them both a wide approving smile, "Sounds cool! Any way I can help?" it was this moment, that instead of clasping my hands over my hip and tilting my head in the cute way I used to, while giving Phineas those big _pleading-for-his-attention_ eyes, I looked directly at Ferb for approval.

I smiled burying my hands in my skirt's pockets and he immediately tensed up on the spot. Phineas hummed and hawed over the prints as he wandered over to the house to begin the gathering of supplies.  
Ferb watched him trot off, a mutual understanding between him and I that Phineas, of course, did not hear a word. And I guess, if this was how it was when we were in grade school, I would have thrown a mental _fit_ for him not answering my question, for fear he'd never _truly_ hear me, as melodramatic as it were, or he was ignoring me altogether.  
But, I didn't feel any of that.  
That's what maturity does to you.

I blinked a little and tilted my head forward smiling still and watched as Ferb's eyes trailed from mine to look sideways at Phineas and slowly mumbled. "We would appreciate your help." His accent floating smoothly past his lips as his blank eyes were drawn back to see my decision. "Awesome." I beamed and chuckled a little at his uncomfortable expression before finally saying, "Let's go see what your brother wants us to get." he nodded and lead the way.


	3. The Campfire

This is the part where I neglect to tell you about how we made the gigantic trampoline and how _fun_ it was playing on it, and skip to the end of the day. I was lounging under the tree, Phineas to my right and Ferb to my left and we were snacking on some chocolate flavoured yogurt pops or something. They were delicious. Don't get me wrong. Phineas let out a long sigh as he lapped his lips clean of the cocoa residue, "That was great!" he cheered and I giggled, "The yogurt pop or the _recoil device_?" I gestured to him in a mocking manner. He gave me a small smile and sighed again, "All of it! It was a great day." "As per usual." I added.

Phineas leaned over me to nudge Ferb and I froze up, waiting for my stomach to go into a frenzy of butterflies and flips. "It was pretty awesome having you help out Isabella, like old times, you know?" I hummed, holding the front of my shirt; it had been quite a while since we've done something crazy like that _together. _"I should visit more often." I smiled glancing at Ferb, who was picking and peeling at his popsicle stick, brilliantly transforming it into a piece of artwork. Phineas nodded and smiled gathering his wrapper and taking mine from my lap, "I'll throw these out, be back in a flash." he said in his usual chipper manner, already half-way to the house. And silence fell between me and the step-brother. I couldn't help play with the wrinkles on my shirt, flattening and pulling apart ripples in the fabric as I held my stomach.

_Still no butterflies._

"How can you tell if you still love someone?" The question obviously took Ferb off-guard as his entire body tensed up and he slowly turned to give me a confusion riddled expression. I kept my eyes down at my shirt; my cheeks became warm as I felt his eyes on me. Ferb had this wonderful talent of reading people, it made it easier for him to avoid speaking and easier for people to avoid telling the full truth. So in the few seconds he took to examine my disposition he understood the situation.

"There is a difference between being fond of and loving someone." He stated matter-of-factly, I glanced up at him and he had moved to a more guarding position, his knees to his chest and eyes avoiding any contact with mine. "Do you love someone Ferb?" He turned his head away completely, so I couldn't even read a part of his expression. Not that I could either way. But I can read body language.

"Ferb?"

Not to brag, but I'm a girl and I know these things, and even though Ferb _thought_ he was being mysterious. Everything he was doing screamed _"Yes!"_.  
A small smile tugged on my lips as Phineas moseyed back over to the tree. "Wanna make a camp fire?" He grinned.

xxxxx

I think it was about 10PM, I was perched on a log, the palms of my hands spread out and leaning forward to absorb heat from the fire. Phineas was across from me, explaining some ideas for future projects, throwing his hands about in that dramatic way when he gets excited. He babbled on and on and on for about an hour now, and to be all fair and honest, I was getting a little bored. Ferb was sitting on the ground next to me; he had been roasting marshmallows in silence, looking very intently at the browning sugar treat. His brows were pulled together and his mouth was tightened into a thin line, it was kind of cute how serious he was about these marsh-

"Isabella?" Ferb glanced up at me and I blushed, I was staring at him.  
Second time today. Great. I looked up to Phineas who repeated my name once again in a more worried manner, "Isabella? You okay?" he tilted his head, lowering his hands. I paused. "Oh! Yeah! I was just…"

_Think Shapiro!_

"Envisioning the magnitude and awesomeness of ___..?_" I gave him an innocent grin, and for the first time, Phineas' oblivious demeanor had leaned into my favour as he replied with: "It'll be cool right?" And continued once again to ramble away.  
Ferb's unmistakable chuckle rang through my ears and I tilted my head slightly in his direction. Ferb didn't speak much, or did much of anything when it came to human contact. He was brilliant and talented, but he kept it all to himself. But, there were those times, like now, when he'd let a bit of him show. It's like seeing a comet that only comes once every thirty-three some odd years. It's rare and... I might as well admit, amazing and uh, beautiful. His lips turned up into a wide smile letting his teeth show, and his eyes shut, trying to hold back some fit of ridiculous laughter.  
Not to mention how melodious his voice was in general. That is, when he even bothered to speak. So, it really didn't bug me when I realized _I_ was the one he was laughing at. All I could do was blush and look down at my lap, fiddling with my sweater's sleeve cuff. "That's when we'll get some sheet rock and apply it to the base, what do you think?" I guess Phineas came to a conclusion. "Sounds very interesting." I replied vaguely, leaning forward to rest an elbow on my thigh, making piano fingers on my right cheek.

I smiled at Ferb who only smirked a little as if it was not a mutual inside joke to totally ignore his brother. Phineas grinned, leaning back a little to gaze up at the stars. I watched him and waited for him to begin again, but he remained silent and I shifted to tug my skirt down a little. It was a beautiful Spring night, Summer was approaching fast. I bet both they're minds are racing with ideas and plans and lists.

Phineas let out a yawn before slowly making his way to his feet, "I'm falling fast, guys… I'm gonna turn in." I was waiting for the 10 year old Isabella in the back of my mind to scream and cry for wasting another perfect moment. But, I was completely unfazed and smiled, giving him a casual goodnight. "Ferb… Will you take care of the fire?" He asked sheepishly and Ferb just nodded in reply. "I'll make sure he does the job." I added teasingly and Phineas laughed as he headed inside. And as soon as the back door clicked shut, Ferb stood and walked to sit where Phineas had once been. I barely glanced up, fiddling away at my sleeve attentively. I couldn't help feeling a little weird around Ferb… _Alone_, I mean.

"You're having second thoughts on your feelings towards Phineas." Not to mention those "_x-ray eyes"._

I shot my head up and stumbled over my words on what to comeback with. "I-How'd you-? He's-! Ferb… The- Er… Very thing I live… For?" He gave me a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes a little. It was his way of saying _"Suuuuuuure."  
_I was beat.  
To Ferb I was just plastic wrap and he saw right through me, he saw that- "You've been battling the thought for quite a while now, hm?" There he goes again. I was a little awe-struck. I really didn't know what to say.  
So I didn't.  
He watched my face scrunch up in an uneasy, _I-don't-know-what-to-do_ kind of way. We sat together in a long silence, watching the red and orange ribbons slowly die down into ashes, hiding from starlight. "I was just- He was my first crush, you know?" He wouldn't, Ferb likes girls.  
"And I was so set on, like, marrying him and all that. It's hard to just let all that go." He smiled. Whatever that smile said, it was right. I wasn't a little girl anymore and I had to grow-up at some point. This is the part where I fill you in on my underlying thoughts that I have neglected to mention up until now.

I think I have fallen out of love with Phineas Flynn.  
Right now, since I have come to this conclusion, it's not that big of a deal. It's just weird, seeing him as like, a friend and nothing more. I think it makes our time together a lot more enjoyable and I don't feel heart broken 100% of the time. I laughed and Ferb watched me a little confused. "I guess it's time to move forward, huh?" He simply nodded. "Take care of Pinky, work on my cooking and my homework-" I froze.

_My homework!_

"Crapcrapcrapcrap!" Ferb blinked, I was being a _little_ completely all over the place and it must have been a might confusing for him. I patted out my skirt as I stood up rambling to myself before looking to Ferb, who had begun standing with me, ready to help in any sort of way, a small growing fear as if I was going to have a seizure over my sudden outburst. "Sorry, Ferb, I have that history thing to do, jeez! What was I thinking? I should have finished before I-" "I can help." He stated bluntly, at this point I was paces away from the gate and I turned back to look at him, he was obviously a bit embarrassed and fiddled a little shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Huh?" I replied dumbly, he tilted his head a little and gave me this confident look. "Help. I can." As if reversing the sentence would make me understand better. I stood quietly for a moment, I shouldn't have spent the day slacking off and now I have left it for tomorrow. It's was highly irresponsible of me.  
What would be more irresponsible of me would be bringing Ferb into my mess.  
And I'm probably overreacting here. Stop me at any time.

He took a small step closer and watched my disposition switch from thoughtful to enraged and he looked at me with worried eyes. "It's okay, Ferb, I can do it on my own." My voice cracked, making me sound more pleading than I had hoped and he frowned. "What?" Ferb rolled his eyes and put a hand on my shoulder leading me out the front yard. I chuckled shyly, "Heh, thanks for walking me-" "I'll be over with some books in about ten minutes." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "What?" I replied, completely lost, he gave me this _Ferb _look and I scoffed. "No, no no, I don't need you're help." I waved a finger in front of his face and he furrowed his brow unimpressed. But, with the utmost patience at my stubborn response, he reached up and took my hand, lowering it from his face as he flashed me a sly smile.

There was no way I was getting out of this.

Ferb turned swiftly on his heel and trotted back behind the gate, off to put out the camp fire and alert Phineas of the change of events. I huffed to myself crossing my arms over my chest, trudging back across the street to my house.


	4. The History Report and The Movie

I slipped through the front door to see my mother gathering a popcorn bowl and some garbage from the coffee table and I figured she had just finished watching a movie. "Hi, mom." I grinned stepping forward. "Oh, Isa! I thought you were going to stay over and Phineas'?" I blinked and nodded, "Oh I wasn't going to… But, could Ferb stay the night?" She made a thoughtful uneasy sound, my mother was pretty easy going when it came to Phineas and Ferb. We used to have sleepovers all the time and she trusted me. "Please? He's uhm, going to help me with some homework…" I mumbled embarrassed, "Isabella! You were putting off you're history project?" I cringed at the disappointment in her voice and quickly answered. "That's why Ferb's coming over, I realized my mistake and he's gonna help!"

The "_I realized my mistake" _line always works.

xxxxx

I was sitting in my room glaring over history text when I heard the faintest of knocks on my door. "Oh hi, Ferb." I greeted irritably and he gave me a thoughtful smile, taking in the very true fact that I was actually just lying around beating myself up for procrastinating and now dragging Ferb into my mess.

He set down his backpack by my bed and sat next to me, reading over my shoulder. "The Night of the Long Knives." We stated in unison and I gave him a stupid grin as flashed his laughing eyes at me, "Pretty dark." He cooed, leaning over to gently lift the book from my hands. "Well, I just wanted to do something that's barely done." I lifted my hands to emphasize my feelings and he glanced back at me from the text, "I know it's a little tough, but you don't even have to stick around."  
Ferb rolled his eyes, flipping through some pages before handing the book back to me and reaching into his bag. With a small grunt he lifted his laptop from his pack, it was an old model so I don't blame him for the heavy lifting.

He glanced around my room with wandering eyes until they landed on the pencil in my hand, "Oh," I already knew what he was looking for, "my notebooks are in the night stand next to you." I pointed at the small pink table, decorated with a cute purple book lamp and he only smiled at the girliness of it all. Including the notepad he pulled from the tiny drawer, all decorated with stickers and marker stains. He looked back at me and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"  
I gawked back at him as if he'd never seen an old, tattered, notebook before. I swiped the book from his hands, "I've had that since I was a kid."  
"Like a diary?" he tilted his head in wonder. "No, I used it for school stuff mostly." I peered down at the notepad, "I still use it…" I flicked through the earlier pages and saw all my chicken scratch from the fourth grade, little doodles all in the margins and all the math problems and English questions.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I passed a page, full of hearts and scribbles. Obviously something I dedicated to Phineas. I looked up to Ferb's uncomfortable stare and shifted to glance away a little embarrassed, "Uh.. There's another one in the drawer." I mumbled. He snatched up the extra pad and began his work.

xxxxx

It was about 1AM, I was sitting on the floor, facing my T.V., back against my bed. Ferb was at my side his laptop on the floor in front of us and papers and books scattered across my bedroom floor. I was fading fast and my report, at the least two thirds done, was laying in my lap as I began nodding my head from side to side. Even Ferb's rapid typing had slowed to a sleepy rhythm that we were both swaying to.

That is, until Ferb's cell phone vibrated against the floor between us, and we both shot up at the sound. He shot for the device to silence the noise as I grabbed my chest, trying to catch my breath. "Wh-who-! What was that?" I shrieked in the softest of voices (I didn't want to wake my mother). "Phineas…" He hummed, quickly pounding in a text reply, "Ngh… What time is it?" I kneaded my eyes roughly, blinking for vision as soon as I felt all itches had been ended, "One." Ferb stated clicking his phone shut, sighing irritated, "What did Phineas say?" I frowned a little at how Ferb glared down at his phone, Phineas must be doing something stupid. "He's sneaking out to see someone." I was right.

"Who?" He only shrugged, before speaking once more, "He wants me to stay up in case something happens." Typical Phineas, doesn't want to do anything without involving his brother _one way_ _or another_. Ferb moved to his knees, sorting out and over the papers and handing them back to me, "Are-are you leaving?" I blinked and I felt my heart sink a little, he glanced back at me as if the sadness was all too obvious, "I'll have to stay up for-"

"I'll stay up with you. I mean, we're staying up anyway. I know we're like done, but we can watch movies and stuff." He blinked and blushed lightly, setting his laptop down on the floor gently. He gave me an uneasy look and I only smiled, "How about we watch… Oh! Stacy lent me this great foreign animated movie! It's supposed to be totally amazing." his eyes locked on mine and I felt like his gaze could cut right through me. "How about that?" I grinned, looking up at him pleadingly.

I mean, I was already having so much fun with Ferb, he's smart, and even though he doesn't speak much, he does know how to keep a conversation going. We could keep up a topic just between his looks and my endless rambles and he always seemed so interested in what I say, I wasn't going to lie. If he left now, it'd be like an end to this party for two.

Ferb gave me a small smile and nodded, "Awesome! We can just put the notes on my desk and, oh! You wanna make popcorn?" he nodded again as I brought myself to my feet, setting the books on my, desk. He handed me his research notes and tip-toed out of my room to the kitchen. I couldn't hold in my giggles, I was kind of excited to sit and watch a movie with Ferb, and maybe have to sneak out to save Phineas from whatever nonsense he's gotten into-

Coincidentally, Ferb's phone vibrated and I noticed he left it sitting on my bed. I stared at the device as, after about three rings, it silenced itself. Quiet returned to my room as I eyed the phone intensely, I should check it, what if Phineas needs help? Or what if it's some secret text Ferb doesn't want anyone to see? But who would be texting him besides Phineas at this hour? He wasn't texting _anyone_ while we were working. I dragged my desk drawer open and retrieved the movie, bringing it over to my DVD player and turning on my T.V. I hit the eject button and the disc slowly slid into the movie player.

And I dived for the phone in an instant, flipping it open to read the mystery text:

_From Phineas:  
__found django C:  
__txt you later kay?_

I frowned disappointed; I thought I was going to find something scandalous. But all I found was Phineas sneaking out to hang out with that art kid from school. The scent of butter filled my room instantly and I turned to see Ferb in the doorway holding a bowl of popcorn, he blinked seeing that I had his phone.

In a second he tensed up, the beginnings of a blush spreading across his face, "Phineas texted you, I was just seeing what he said." I stated oblivious to his embarrassed expression, which quickly relaxed into a smile as I read the text aloud. He hummed in thought gently switching the phone in my hand for the bowl of popcorn, smiling as if he knew something more. I only looked up at him curiously and he glanced down at me and chuckling softly, sitting on the bed next to me. "It's nothing." He murmured, always knowing exactly what I was thinking. I opened my mouth to pry, but decided quickly against it, knowing how unrealistically difficult it was to gain any information on the matter from Ferb.

He scrunched up his face at the main menu screen of the DVD, scenes of some magic goings-on and a girl riding a flying dragon, and turned to me in question. "I know it's animated, but you like fantasy stuff, so let's watch it!" I grinned and he only smiled back, easily defeated. We snuggled up under the covers on my bed, the lights all out and the popcorn bowl on our laps. I held the remote up and pressed play, we decided to stay in our clothes, knowing Phineas would eventually call on us to come escort him home.

The movie had kind of a sad opening, in my opinion; Ferb on the other hand was completely unmoved. A story about a girl moving from her home to a new one in the middle of nowhere, away from all her friends. I'd be really sad if that were me, though I guess I just relate too easily. As the movie progressed, our attention was slowly brought in to the film, captivated by the story and images, that we didn't even pay any mind to _our_ progression towards each other. By the movie's low point, I had my arm around Ferb's and my head resting contently on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, I had found myself so comfortable, nestled into his shirt, and I felt I could sleep there for days.

There were moments in the movie where I would giggle, and have the luck to hear his soft chuckle erupt from his chest, something so melodious that I found myself blush whenever I heard it. Or the quiet _'ah's _and _'oh's _he would mutter to himself and little comments he would whisper to me, only to find myself in a fit of quiet laughter over the simplest of jokes. The movie finally came to an end and I found myself fluttering my eyes, trying to rid myself of the tears that came with it.

I sat up from Ferb's shoulder to blink the salty water away with no luck; I chuckled at myself, feeling a bit pathetic that I was getting so emotional over the movie. Ferb only tugged his brows together worried,  
"Are you okay?" he whispered and I sniffled, wiping my cheeks as I let the few tears fall,  
"Yeah, just… Being a girl." I laughed.  
"The movie was really good!" I couldn't stop laughing, and I turned to him with a big smile, rubbing my cheek to rid myself of the wet streak. Ferb could only grin back, giving me this look of just pure _happiness_ before leaning close and wiping my other cheek with the gentlest of touches.  
"You missed one." He mumbled and leaned back blushing furiously.  
"Thanks…"


	5. The Titter Fit

I turned the T.V. off and Ferb and I agreed to just lay down with the cell phone between us with the volume turned up all the way. If we fell asleep and Phineas needed us, we were sure at least it would wake up _one_ of us. I clicked off the light. Darkness fell around us and I stared wide eyed into the dark, hoping that Ferb was still lying there, facing me as I was to him. "I really liked that movie." He finally whispered, ever so quietly. "Yeah, it was really amazing." I mumbled.

Silence.

"Do you think Phineas will need us?" I asked, not really wanting to go to sleep just yet, "Mhm." He replied confidently. "Does he sneak out with Django a lot?" I might as well ask, "Mhm." He repeated. "Do you know any other response besides _mhm?"_ I teased, "Mhm." He snorted and I knew he was trying to contain some sort of uncontrollable laughter, which quickly infected me and I found myself covering my mouth, trying not to let any sort of loud noise escape my throat.  
"Oh _shhh!_ You British yella- belly!" He gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh his lungs out at the random playful insult.

The feeling was mutual, as soon as you hit 3AM, everything's ridiculously_ hilarious._

"Why don't you, Miss _I cry during children's movies?_" He blurted out, biting his lip and I could only squeal in repressed giggles, "Shut up Ferb! You're such a jerk!" my voice cracked in the middle of my angry whisper and we both found ourselves laughing into our pillows, pushing all the blankets off the bed in a fit of playful hits and pushes and the hyper active need to make each other laugh louder than the other. I poked at Ferb's ribs making him squirm before his hands dived towards mine, tickling me until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. My sides ached as I kicked my legs and thrashed my arms into the air, giggling wildly. It was amazing how being overtired can turn the most composed and soft spoken men into a heap of over-active, uncontainable snorts and laughter.

I threw my pillow at him and he only continued, until finally I let out the faintest of shrieks, but loud enough for us to both freeze in terror for fear of waking the woman down the hall. We exchanged a long look before falling back on the bed giggling, elbowing each other playfully. I sighed, relaxed and tuckered out, and Ferb hummed with me as we both settled into the mattress once again. "You are so hyper." I stated trying to hold back another titter-fit, "No way, you are." He scoffed. "Hmm…" A comfortable silence fell between us as I blinked in the darkness, watching the faint outline of Ferb shuffle.  
I squinted and huffed, having a hard time seeing his face. "Something wrong?" He spoke so quietly, I was shocked that I could make out the words. "It's dark." I smiled, though I figured he couldn't see me anyway, "Yeah." He hummed in reply. "I had a lot of fun with you." I whispered, feeling my cheeks heat up at the sudden outburst.

I heard him make a small noise, as if he was about to say something, but second guessed any response and fell back into silence. I urged for more conversation.  
"We should do that more often, it's kind of nice when it's just the two of us." I couldn't help myself blush, _what was I saying?_

_I mean I sound like I'm coming onto him! I'm just offering some good times between good friends._

_Jeezus!_

"I'd like that." Ferb whispered and I found myself gawking through the black, staring wide-eyed at what could have been Ferb. "Yeah, yeah…" I started, a feeling of happiness rushing over me, "It would be so awesome." "And give Phineas some alone time." He stated and I felt my heart stop for a second. It was the kind of feeling when a guy checks out another girl while you're on a date with them. All I could think was _can't you think of anyone else besides your brother?_

I sighed, feeling like I could bleed guilt.

And when the room relaxed into the unbreakable, quiet darkness, there was a light. A light and a buzzing as Ferb's ringtone rang out. I just about jumped right out of my skin. He snatched the phone up from the pillow and flipped it open, killing the elevating noise, "It's Phineas." He chuckled, glancing at me in the fluorescent light that made his face glow.  
I nodded, "Big shocker!" Ferb only laughed more punching in a reply and sitting up. "We're going to go get him?" I couldn't help a groan escape my lips, I was getting tired and comfortable…

Ferb hummed something sympathetic before bringing himself to his feet and clicking on my bedside lamp.


	6. The Slip Out and The Apology

My eyes stung for about a half a minute and I continuously rubbed them into my pillow, while whining and cursing as Ferb stood over me silently.

"God- urgh…" I sighed exasperated; I guess I was getting a little irritable. Once I felt my eyes adjust, I sat up and glanced at Ferb, his hands folded behind his back, waiting patiently on me. "How... Do your eyes not _burn_?" I asked him feverishly, he shrugged coolly and I figured he was too British to understand the aches and pains of inadequate eye sight. Finally, I found my way out of bed and Ferb and I snuck our way downstairs to the back door.

"Where are we headed?" I whispered as I tugged on my sneakers, Ferb shoved his foot into one of his loafers and replied, "The playground, two blocks over." I nodded thinking about the routes we could take. Actually, thinking about it, it's been a long time since we've been to the playground.

_Years probably… It'd be a little weird going back, but nice._

Ferb nudged me and I glanced around before tugging open the back sliding door. My mother was a bit of a heavy sleeper, if we're back before seven AM, there would be no trouble at all. We stayed silent as we crossed my back yard to the street, passed Phineas and Ferb's house and as soon as we were at a far enough distance I let out a long sigh. Ferb looked at me and gave me a smile, "A little chilly out, don't you think?" I babbled and he shrugged, "Man, if Phineas was with Django, why can't they just walk home together?" he hummed thinking of a response and I answered for him.  
"Phineas didn't like… Ask to have Django stay over."  
"So it'd be a little odd to wake up and have him there." Ferb ended the sentence for me and I nodded, understanding.  
"I see."  
"I agree, Phineas is a moron sometimes." I burst out laughing,  
"Funny how you know just what I'm thinking." Ferb shrugged, as if to brush it off as just bad habit. I became quiet, letting Ferb lead our way to Phineas. It was always cool to sneak out, the entire city just seemed to be put on mute, everything seemed quieter and calmer and, obviously, darker. The roads always seemed to look damp, and if anyone else was walking about they were always in a hurry to get back inside.

"Sorry."

It wasn't a phrase I heard often from the green-haired boy and I turned to look at him, if he had bumped into someone, but- No, he was looking at me, with some embarrassed, guilty expression and I could only manage a _"Huh?"_. He flushed lightly and glanced away, "For uhm… I don't know, finishing your sentence like that, it was… Rude to interrupt and-" I held up a hand for him to stop and I just couldn't wrap my mind around his words.

_Why was he being so… Nervous? Or was he being self-conscious?_

"Ferb I- I'm not mad, it's cool. I find it kind of funny and…" I paused, okay I was the one sounding stupid now. I stopped in my tracks trying to gather my words. "Isabella?" He questioned and I lost all train of thought, replying dumbly once again, "What? Huh? Oh… I mean… I don't mind." I choked out. Ugh, I felt stupid and rubbery and I couldn't think straight while he was looking at me like that. His eyes all wide and worried, his lip upturned like any phrase could make him or break him. I took a step forward, and continued until we were walking steadily once again and I finally sighed as his gaze drifted to the concrete below us.  
"I like it." I mumbled and he glanced at me, taken completely off-guard.

Ferb tilted his head a little confused and I bit my lip, trying to come up with something to follow that. "Yeah… Like… It makes you sound really smart and… Uhm… You are really smart, I mean." He quirked an eyebrow, staring me down as I shook my head laughing.

_Oh man, I can't speak properly today._

I bit my lip back and avoided trying another conversation, I couldn't seem to keep my mind down on the ground and I figured it was just the lack of sleep kicking in. He made a small thoughtful noise before speaking, ever so softly. "Don't be so worried, I don't think you sound stupid or anything." He muttered, under his breath and I fluttered my eyes trying to filter every word. I kept my eyes down, a smile tugging at my lips,

"Thanks…" I whispered and he sighed, burying his hands in his pockets.


	7. The Grounding and The Assumption

If you're wondering, nothing more happened after that.  
Ferb and I walked the bare streets in silence. I almost could _hear_ Ferb's brain going a mile a minute, but he didn't say a word and once we got to the park Phineas filled the silence with his on-going chatter. I wasn't going to lie. It was absolutely annoying and I found myself taking small glimpses at Ferb.  
They dropped me home first as Django's was a bit of a trek and I had to be there before my mom woke up.  
Ferb assured me he'd be over sometime before school on Monday to pick up his laptop and things. I nodded a farewell and slipped in through the back doorway, kicking off my shoes lazily.  
The house was dark. I could see a faint outline of the couch to my left and I tried squinting my eyes to make my way over to the kitchen doorway. I shimmied past the table that stood a few feet from the kitchen entrance and shivered as my bare feet contacted the white tile floor.

That's about when my mom turned on the stove light, the one above our heads. My mother folded her arms over her chest, her head tilted, her bottom lip up turned; the way that just reads: _you are in so much trouble. _I stood like a deer in headlights, my eyes wide and blank and jaw hanging off my face like door on a broken hinge.

"… What time is it, mom?"

xxxxx

My room became my jail cell. I honestly thought the pink walls had faded to some sort of grey as soon as I had been demoted from star child, to felon who sneaks out with boys. Restrictions such as no computer or house calls, no friends, no T.V., no parties and especially: _No Ferb._

At least until my two weeks were up. I hoped.  
I stood; the gloom hanging around me like a thick morning fog, outside of the high school. A fairly large building that looked far smaller in the front than it was on the inside. Made up of the average red brick and five white pillars out front like it had been made to look like the Parthenon. There were many reasons why it was gloomy. Maybe for one it was Monday and far too early to be awake for school.  
Maybe for two, Gretchen was late and I really wanted to get inside before all the breakfast muffins were gone.  
Or before it started raining.

I lifted my head to look at the dark clouds hanging over the school and took in a deep breath. The air was heavy and smelled of grass and water. It was going to storm _all day long_.  
I sighed, it was crappy because Ferb never came back to get his things. I didn't get to see him again after he dropped me off. And I didn't bother dragging them to school. It was crappy because I can't hang out with him and it's crappy because it's cold and Monday and Gretchen is _late!_

"Lookin' a little irritable there, chief." I glanced down at the red head, her bangs were pinned back, but it still fell just above her shoulders. She smiled modestly up at me as she pressed her glasses back up on her nose.  
I sighed, "Oh Gretchen…"  
"Grounded?" She questioned, giving me one of her famous interrogating looks. I quirked a brow,  
"How did you-"  
"Katie told me, who was told by Ginger who said that Adyson told her that you told Holly." I paused processing the telephone game my friends played around me.  
"Alright then…" I responded in a gloomy tone and Gretchen hooked her arm around mine, leading me inside.  
"It'll be okay, chief, two weeks is nothing."

xxxxx

School was a white blur of fluorescent lights against dark windows as the storm raged on around us. It felt like I was attending in the middle of the night, and all the wet weather made me want to curl up in bed and hibernate until summer. There were those moments though, when I caught a glimpse of Phineas and wondered if Ferb was nearby. I almost came close to being near enough to ask him, but he always either, scurried off when I turned around, or I was dragged away by the girls.

I couldn't help becoming less and less optimistic. Who was I kidding? Ferb is a freaking ninja, I never see him during school. I wonder if he even goes.  
I sat with Milly and Gretchen at lunch on the floor of a small hallway. The tile gleamed, freshly mopped and it seemed to climb the grey and white walls up to the teal painted ceilings. I was staring down the walkway, eyes darting from classroom door to classroom door and jumped a little when one opened from time to time, a teacher just passing through on their way to their on lunches.  
I just wanted to see him, or talk to him, or tell him to come pick up his junk that was now accumulating dust in the corner. Nothing more. Is that so hard to ask?

"Looking for Phineas?" Gretchen piped up when she noticed me staring off into nothing, not even a day dream.  
My body stiffened, my chest was feeling cold and I swallowed dryly. "What?" I managed to choke out, I felt upset-like- How could she ask me that?

"_Phineas is such a dork."_

We were all silenced. I let my eyes flutter realizing that the previous sentence wasn't confined to the inner workings of my brain. They had poured out of my mouth like plain and simple water but, they were staring at me as if a platypus itself had just born itself upon my head. Gretchen's mind had seemed to cease functioning and I caught Milly beginning to smile.  
"I'm sorry that was…" I began, but I had no where to go. Why would I say that? Why was I so offended that Gretchen just assumed it was about Phineas.

Not everything has to be about him okay? Phineas is great and all but he's just up in the clouds all day and night and all he cares about is his projects. He doesn't even build them all himself. Ferb's there, Ferb is constantly at work keeping the little train wreck in line and on top of that he cares about people. He takes the time to listen and offer the advice when listened to.  
No one appreciates him. But they do Phineas.

I felt myself fall pale. This was all so wrong.


	8. The Storm

**[Author's notes: Hello everyone, TS here, sorry it's been so long since last update. :c I really didn't wanna leave this story hanging but I had a serious case of writer's block and school didn't help at all. lol.  
Anyway, I'm back to writing and if you guys have any suggestions of what should happen or whatever, just PM me.**

**Also, to all who asked- Yes! They were watching Spirited Away back in chapter four, and thank you so much for all the support it really means a lot.  
****I love you all so much, continue being FANTASTIC! C:]**

xxxxx

Let's skip the awkward silence that filled most of my lunch break and to art we go.

My art classroom was like a crazy collection of toys and knick knacks my art teacher (Mr. Westly) must have collected over thirty years of happy meals and kid's lunches at family restaurants. Shelves and cupboards all decorated with cheap plastics and mix matched playthings. Every counter and sink splashed with speckles of paint as the only clean surfaces lay down the centre of the room, our work tables.  
I bid my farewells to Gretchen and Milly and dragged myself into the class.

I slumped into my chair in contrast to the carrot-top sitting across from me; he was bouncing in his seat.  
Irving. A little _odd_at times to say the least, but he did keep a good conversation going and he was pleasant. Most of the time.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Excited?" He squealed in that almost nasally voice, followed by some eager sound he made when all riled up.  
I paused being more than just lazy to pull out my books.

"Excited for what?" I replied in an encouraging tone, I assumed it was a new video game or maybe a new Space Adventure movie. _(I preferred Stinkleberry Finkbat…)_  
"Theater auditions!" Irving chimed, holding out his palms in a dramatic manner in front of him.  
I assume he was trying out.

"Oh right… The play. Do you know what it is this year?" I rested my chin on my hand and realized the sound of my voice dropped to something more miserable.  
He gave me a secondly worried look before shrugging.  
"Nope! But I hope to get in this year! Apparently, Phineas is doing the entire set design- wait for it- all by himself!" Every fiber of my being had to be held down from rolling my eyes at him.

_Yes, yes Phineas, Phineas, Phineas._

"But what about Ferb?" I had to get better at holding my tongue. Irving gave me a thoughtful look, almost as if to ask if I was stupid.

"I thought you'd be the first to know," _Why's that, smarty pants?_  
"Ferb's auditioning."

There was a deep buzzing feeling in the back of my head that sent my brain to a place where Ferb was donned in princely attire reciting verses from Hamlet.  
How melodious his voice would be on stage, a spotlight upon him.

Be still the butterflies in my gut.

I was staring off into nothing and Irving was giving me a distorted look, he frowned when I tilted my head to shake it off, blinking feverishly.  
"What wrong with you?"

"Uhh I- uhh.." I managed to choke out pathetically, this was getting ridiculous. Daydreaming again! How old was I? _Nine?_  
I felt my cheeks run hot and Irving quirked an orange eyebrow under his firetruck red glasses, "Isabella. Are you okay?" He emphasized, leaning over the table. I slipped out a chuckle and I slid my purple binder onto the desk, looking down at the scuff marks from being in my backpack all weekend.  
"I'm fine, just a little heated from this humid weather-" Suddenly, the room lit up brilliantly like a star was born and died in a second, and following the fantastic display was a bone snapping crash of thunder.  
Amongst the joyful cheering irrupting from my class mates, I let myself squeal in terror receiving another look from Irving. I shook my head as soon as my eyes met with his,  
"I'm _fine._"the lightening flashed and I held my binder close to my chest.

I let myself sigh, placing the binder back upon my desk. "Thunder caught me off guard is all." I stated as Irving's attention drifted from the windows to our classmates, a few boys had tipped over a project and our teacher was obviously loosing patience.

Like things couldn't get worse, right?

That's when it all went dark.

xxxxx

A mix of screams and cheers erupted, tearing through the darkness and flooding into the hallways. Of _course_the power went out.

I could hear Irving make a small worried sound as the emergency lights flickered on in the hall. Kids were out of their seats, gathering up their belongings and chatting over our mentor as he pleaded for them to stay calm and just stay in one spot.  
I was settled in my seat, head hung- It was noisy and I was tired and it was hard to see.

"Alright alright, everyone just head for the TTR room, we can continue the lesson there." Mr Westly groaned and the entirety of the class dashed for the door way. I grabbed by binder and back pack and tried to stay in behind most of the others to avoid any ridiculous shenanigans.  
The halls were packed, everyone was switching rooms because of the outage-I figured something must have happened to a breaker or a fuse-people were at their lockers, teachers were rounding up the trouble makers, pushing, shoving, just getting in the way.  
"Cut it out-!" I heard a girl behind me yell before I felt something hard hit me in the back.  
I stumbled forward trying to grab my breath back before I heard a clanging sound-something soft hitting something metal and then I think I fell over.

Everything went white.

_"Somebody find the nurse!"_


	9. The Office and The Confession

_There's a flower.  
__A small flower, in a small room. But it's growing, it's growing too big.  
__Vines intertwine and plead for air and sunlight, trying to push through its confines.  
__The walls stand strong, but it's just too much. There's a snapping noise and everything goes white.  
__The sun.  
__The sun, I can see the sun.  
__It's beautiful.  
__C'est belle.  
__Es bella.  
__Is bella.  
__Isabella._

I opened my eyes and everything was an off-white, tealy-pink blur. My eyes fluttered a few times and blobs become shapes that became the ceiling of what I imagined to be a hospital.

_Ugh, my body feels like stone and my head is killing me, what happened?  
__How did I even-_

I shifted my body reluctant against its will and came to the conclusion that I wasn't paralyzed-it just felt that way.

"Isabella." The sudden voice sent a wave of shock through my body and I found myself yelp and sat up instantly, the voice was too sweet, too soft and it sounded so much like-

"Phineas!" I groaned as soon as I felt my head on my shoulders again and laid back slowly. Phineas leaned forward in his chair, letting it squeak loudly and I could barely think of how long that scrap metal had been lying around.  
I raised a hand, running my fingers through my hair and I felt the sudden need to shower-that weird gross feeling you get when you wake up from an afternoon sleep-and embarrassment of this fact washed over me.

"Are you awake?" He asked dumbly and I barely whined in response as he stood again to walk over to the bed I was lying on.  
I laid still as the bed shifted under Phineas' weight, sitting down next to me and finally I lifted my chest to sit up and look around.  
It turns out I wasn't in a hospital at all, I was in the nurse's office and I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for a certain incident back in freshman year with Ginger.

The small room was painted in a heavy teal which made it all feel a little too cozy, and the colour clashed with the rosy pink curtains that separated the only two beds and adorned the high windows. The bed had a pink knitted throw over tightly tucked into the mattress, which matched with the curtains, and it appeared that I had been sleeping on top, barely rupturing the fine bed-making. The sheets matched the walls and it brought a whole different level to _'rose-mint'_.  
Across the grey tile was the door that led straight into the home economics rooms and next to doorframe was the nurse's desk. Obviously cluttered with various documents and even some files scattered on the floor, under her office chair.  
The nurse was no where to be seen and Phineas and I were alone.

With a small twist I felt my spine loosen with a loud crack and Phineas scrunched up his face at the noise.

"Sorry.." I mumbled lowering my head in my dizzy state; he only shook his head and smiled sweetly.  
"Does your head hurt?" I nodded making a small pout and he laughed, "The nurse says you hit your head really hard." Phineas made a gesture to my forehead, but obviously it wasn't something I could see for myself.  
I imagined it was a purple goose egg and I grimaced when reached up to gently touch the offended area, to my surprise it was patched with gauze.  
Phineas read the sudden look of alarm on my face and his eyes widened,  
"Don't worry! You're fine, it's just a little scratch- But it bled profusely, you caused quite the panic." I glared at him and he only laughed more; I felt like I was being teased by a younger brother.  
"Thanks for the reassurance, Phineas." I rolled my eyes sarcastically,  
"Hey don't thank me, Ferb was the one who calmed everyone down and got the nurse."

I was sure my face was flushed in an instant.

"What?" I spluttered and he continued,  
"Yeah, everyone was so freaked out when you passed out and Ferb was bringing back some supplies from the gym and saw the commotions." I let my face twist into something of disbelief,  
"What were the teachers doing?"  
He shrugged, "Ferb said they were trying to calm everyone down too, but when he got past the students and cleaned up the blood everything was pretty serendipitous from there." I sighed, I felt like an idiot realizing what had happened.

_Pushed straight into an open locker door. Smooth one, Izzy._

I groaned loudly and let myself slump back into the mattress once again, Phineas hovered over me and frowned.  
"Are you alright?" I paused before nodding, shifting to the side and patting the extra space next to me. He stared at the gesture for a long moment before shifting and laying back on the bed next to me, I smiled as we both stared up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence.  
I folded my fingers on my torso letting out a heavy sigh and I could feel Phineas twitch at the sudden sound escaping my lips.  
"So, the play's starting soon, huh?" I hummed a response letting my eyelids fall,  
"I was really excited when they asked me to do the sets. I figured I could take care of it myself since Ferb decided to audition."

I bit into my lip and restrained the Shakespearian day dream,

"Plus Django offered to help with all the painting, he's talented like that. Have you seen his artwork? He really is his father's son, it's so cool."

He continued to ramble like this for several minutes.

And several minutes after that.

Gadgets, gizmos, plans, blueprints, prototypes and models, exceptional amounts of Django.

I never remembered Phineas' voice filling up so much space; I never recalled this heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
A kind of feeling to pat his head and say, "Yeah I got it kid, now go play with your toys." and then continue to humor the children.  
I let out a small chuckle at the thought and Phineas tilted his head to shoot me a confused look.

I assumed he didn't really say anything funny.

I turned and smiled at him, his eyes wide and such a bright blue. Innocent.  
"No wonder I liked you so much." I spoke suddenly and didn't feel as embarrassed as I should have,  
"I don't think I'm following." He stated, his brow knotting together in a worried manner.

I rolled to my side looking down at his chest, he was wearing a green sweat shirt that I recognized instantly. It was Ferb's and I recalled the day he passed it on to Phineas because it shrunk in the wash.  
I think we were fourteen, I remember thinking Phineas looked really good in green.  
"You know when we were kids…" I blurted out the sentence, pausing as Phineas rolled to face me, hands clasped between us and staring up at me expectantly.

I walked into this one.

"I had such a huge crush on you." I finally admitted.  
Phineas paused, giving me an uneasy look before finally speaking, "… Really?"  
"Oh yeah, for years, I wanted to marry you." I nodded taking in Phineas' expression. He was literally shocked, his eyes blinking feverishly as he pursed his lips in utter incomprehension. I smiled as he opened his mouth and closed it again trying to come up with a suitable response. He settled on a small awkward smile and waited for me to continue.

I waited myself, I froze- the words were in my throat but I felt like I was choking on them- I opened my mouth but there was nothing.  
I didn't want to say it; I could feel my ten-year-old self clawing at the back of my head.

_It's not true. It's not true. You don't have to move on._

"I don't… Think I… Really like you the same way anymore." I whispered hesitantly, Phineas only nodded slowly, maybe too understanding.  
A long sigh escaped my lips once again and his expression softened.

I didn't even notice I had been crying.


	10. The Closeness

By the time I had my eyes dried and gave Phineas one last hug, final period was coming to an end.  
I stepped out of the nurse's office, waiting for the parade of students to pass by me patiently-certain that I wasn't going to repeat today's earlier incident.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, I made my way to my locker- there was that far away bustle of any lingering teens mixed with the squeak of my sneakers against freshly polished grey tile, echoing off the white walls of the wide walkway.  
I rummaged through my locker in no rush at all, pushing a gym bag over to grab my rain coat and a small umbrella.  
It was something my mom picked out for me last year, deep mauve with a belt I never found myself buckling properly and, a hood that always seem far too big for my head. It came down to my knees and was made from some sort of plastic fabric. I slid my bag off my shoulders to slip into the jacket, burying hands in the pockets and-

_Wait a minute._

I curled my fingers around the object, hearing it crinkle as it caved in on itself. My heart stopped and I instantly tore my hands up to examine the paper.  
To my dismay- it was a candy wrapper.

"Oh." I heaved a loud sigh, tossing the small piece of trash into my locker, slamming the door after it.

_What was I expecting?_

I gave my head a few shakes before feeling at the gauze still taped to my head. I figured it was going to be a few days before I could safely remove the bandaging. I decided that I had taken all the time I needed to loiter in the hallways and began to make my way out to the front doors.  
Passing through a narrow hall with smudgy windows on either end I could see that the rain was still coming down hard. Pounding onto the pavement like a distressed child. The sound reverberated through the entire school and it almost sounded like thunder on its own, thunder in a long continuous rumble and no lightening.

No lightening..

_I suppose the worst is over and all we'll get is rain now._

I thought quickly to myself as I approached the main foyer, pushing open the heavy metal door into the small glass incased waiting area.  
The floor was plastered with a chunky mess of dry dirt and slick mud, caking in the divots between tiles and the rug laid for such an occasion was leaking water onto the ground like a bloated sponge. Its fabric was beginning to acquire a sheen from the puddles soaked in.  
The windows surrounding the final exit were stained with years of various fingerprints and smudges the custodians could just never quite scrub off and the small room was cold.

But these things all dissolved when I noticed a tall stalk of a boy leaning against the wall, dark hazel eyes gazing out into the storm lethargically.  
His green crop of hair clinging to the sides of his face as he must have just come from outside.

"Ferb." I blurted out, my voice cracking in surprise-earning a look of brows knit and lips tugged down into a frown as he glanced back at me.

"Isabella." He stated in a much more practiced manner than I did. I chuckled finally taking a few steps toward him.

"Wh- What uhm, are you? I mean, what are you doing here? Oh- wait I wanted to thank you, for earlier. In the hall. When I totally took that spill."

_I sound like a moron._

I chewed into my lip trying to stifle my unnecessary giggling and he flashed me a small modest smile.  
"It was nothing." Ferb nodded to me as he continued, "I was just finishing some costume designs in the drama room."  
"Costumes, huh? Wow, that's cool, I thought you were just, uh acting?" I raised my shoulders into a shrug, upturning my palms for effect and he only smiled wider at me.

_Pulling me in._

"Django was behind since his helper was aiding a fallen woman." I paused.

_Fallen wo- Oh no!_

"Ah! I'm so so _so –" _He shook his head and in a moment I was silenced, I felt like some sort of puppet, unable to control myself without his guidance.

"Don't be. I covered."

I released a long breath of relief and discontent. I feel like an idiot-if I hadn't taken that stupid fall Ferb wouldn't be here, having to work late and soaking wet and-

"Hey, how _did_ you get so wet?" I asked in a manner that was more continuing from a conversation in my head than speaking to Ferb directly.

He took a smooth stride towards me, closing the gap between us as he inspected my face.  
"Delivering boxes back to the storage portables for Django." I stared up at him with wide eyes, I could feel my face getting hot as he raised his hand to gently prod the gauze on my forehead.

"It is not too bad, is it?"

My mouth went dry as I searched my brain for coherent words. He was too close and his eyes were burning into my skin. I shook my head slowly and tore my eyes away to stare at the floor. He hummed a content response and we both stood in a long silence, a sense of urgency hanging in the air.

_I just want him to-_

I squeezed my eyes shut and ignored the creeping mental images; I stiffened as I heard Ferb begin to shift away from me. When I opened my eyes he was gazing back out the windows again, longingly. The rain was pouring down onto the road and grass in waves, it was like we were behind a waterfall watching as it washed over everything. It was beautiful.

It didn't take very long before the silence was beginning to get to me, despite the fact I was prepared to face the rain I didn't feel right leaving Ferb here alone. And he didn't feel compelled to make conversation.

"So, uhm," I began with absolutely no direction whatsoever, it still earned me his attention, "heading home?" he glanced back out through the glass speaking up faintly.  
"Attempting to."

"I have an umbrella." I offered before reeling once again, trying to sort my sentences so they made sense. "I mean, we could... share?"

I felt an urge to back it up with the fact that we lived on the same street, as if trying to convince him that spending time with me would be worth it, but the small smile tugging at his lips was all that I needed.

"A Fireside Girl is always prepared, hm?" I could have corrected him, but I giggled instead, removing the umbrella from my pocket.

"Hm, yes, that's right!" I smiled up at him and taking a step towards the door, allowing him to follow me into the schoolyard. I tugged the Velcro back and slid my hand up the length of the rod, opening the umbrella with a small click.  
He quirked a brow at me as I held the purple umbrella above our heads, catching rain water as it padded down onto the fabric. It was then I noticed just how much taller than me he was, my arm was nearly outstretched above my head when he finally took the plastic handle from me.

"Allow me." He mumbled and I blushed with a guilty chuckle, "Sorry." I offered, but he shook his head and started onto the sidewalk home.


	11. The Clearing

The umbrella wasn't all that big and to prevent me from getting wet Ferb insisted I walk closer to him. So there we were, shoulder to shoulder, stepping over puddles and muddy walkways just trying to make it through the storm home; quietly.

I could have spoken up, but every time I felt him brush up against me my brain tended to empty and I got ridiculously self conscious. Every sort of conversation topic I could have tugged on flitted itself away from grasp every time he glanced down to make sure I wasn't lost in the flood and, if I tried to speak up, I was always drowned out by a car or the increase of downpour. It was so loud and yet too tranquil.

I was losing my mind by the time we reached our street, and Ferb had acquired a worried crease in his forehead, I barely noticed when he stopped in his tracks to look at me. I had nearly stepped out from under his protection and my bangs, despite my efforts, became soaked in an instant.  
"You look stressed." He pointed out. I gave him a weak shrug, I still wasn't finding my words,  
"If you want to say something say it now." A shudder travelled up my spine as he spoke. I would never get used to that.

_Say something! Anything!_

"Your laptop." I fumbled, the words tumbling out of my mouth without any sort of follow up or excuse. The slip up was completely worth it when I looked up to see Ferb's face twist into something of slight embarrassment and relief, his cheeks turning a faint rose.

I didn't know I could smile so big.

"My laptop… and books-"  
"Did you forget?" I finished and he only blushed more, he gaze turning towards my house. Maybe I stepped over a line, but gosh, I don't care- I'd never seen Ferb so-

_Vulnerable. _

I made a quick motion for his wrist, tugging him in my direction, "Come on, my mom's still at work- if you hurry you can pick it up without her seeing you." I could hear his feet scuffle over one another as he made a quick movement to match mine, following close and still keeping us dry. As we stepped up through the front door, he gave me a confused look and it hit me that I never filled him in on my grounding.

"My mom caught me, that night you stayed over. She wasn't happy at all." Ferb closed the door behind him with a soft clunk, handing me the closed umbrella; it feeling damp in my hands.

His brows knit and his eyes cast down guiltily and I made a desperate sound, searching for words to console his guilt.  
"Hey! It's not your fault-" I let out a giddy chuckle, "It was so much fun and, you know, two weeks is nothing." I shrugged again and his eyes finally lit up to their usual luster. I sighed finally, relieved to see that thin line of a plain smile, his vacant stare.

"Here, your things are still in my room." I didn't bother with any lights, in the storm the house just seemed a dull grey colour but not too dark to see. Everything felt a little colder and it made it hard to recover from the wet outside conditions. My room was no different, dim and gloomy and in the corner laid Ferb's laptop and textbooks. A few scattered papers jammed in between the covers.

"Sorry if anything's crinkled," I said, leaning over to retrieve them as he stood in the doorway, head tilted back to look up at the posters on my walls. Various bands and movies, things I never bothered changing. "It was a crazy night anyway." I concluded with an excited laugh.  
He flashed a small smirk as he lifted the books and such from my arms.

"Thank you, Isabella." There was a long moment where we both stood beaming at each other, not really sure where to go from there.  
I was beginning to feel that buzzing in the back of my head again, I didn't want him to go so soon but, what could I do?  
Ferb's grin was starting to fade and his eyebrow rose quizzically, I suppose I had started to frown and made him feel uncomfortable.  
I took a breath and opened my mouth-

"What was that noise?" Ferb's framed tensed up noticeably as he muttered his question and I froze, turning my head towards my window.

To my teenage horror, it was my mother, standing in the driveway as she pulled grocery bags from the back seat of her car.

_I'm dead._

"Oh my gosh-" I practically squealed, scrambling passed Ferb and down the hall to the stairs, leaving him in the doorway. I had no plan whatsoever, maybe I could distract her long enough for him to sneak out the door but, by the time I reached the foyer she was already in the kitchen.

"_Hi mom!"_ I think I might have been screaming because she nearly jumped a foot in the air as she turned to me. "Oh, Isa! You're home-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked me over.  
"Isabella! What happened?" My mother nearly threw herself at me, cupping my cheeks as she knitting her brows in worry. I faltered and tried choking a word out through her squishing my cheeks together, my heart was beginning to race; does she know Ferb's here?

"What? Mom, I'm fine what are you talking-" A light bulb clicked on and I reached up to rub the gauze taped to my forehead.  
"_Oh_, mom, no- I'm fine. I just ran into a locker." I chuckled and she pulled back, protruding her bottom lip into a nervous pout, her dark red lip stick was smudged and the wrinkle in her forehead refused to press itself out as she eyed me.  
"I promise, the nurse took care of me, it was just a cut." I proposed a reassuring smile and mom finally tugged her lips up, nodding.  
"Okay, help mama with the groceries, yes?"  
I gritted my teeth, forcing a smile as I nodded, "Of course, mom." and all I could think was:

_I'm so sorry, Ferb._

I rushed around the kitchen, throwing various cans and foods in their proper places in a mad dash to try and get back to my room and help Ferb home. My mother just laughed and waved me off saying something like; "Oh you got this, I'm going to watch some TV."

I heaved a sigh, finally slipping away to my room, mumbling apologies as I slammed the door open into an empty space.

My window was wide open and stray rain drops were flying in as my curtains billowed in the spring breeze. I froze, gazing around the room curiously because maybe in some freak turn of events, maybe he was crawling on the ceiling or something.  
After a few moments of gawking, I finally kicked my door closed with a loud thump and padded over to my window, forcing it closed.

Ferb was gone. Well, he must have left through the window- it was closed when we came up here in the first place. The books and laptop caught my eye as they were set neatly on the bed; I frowned, once again stuck with his things.  
But atop the pile was a small piece of paper and I leaned over to see it was a note he left me.

_Sorry about that.  
Mind bringing these by the gym tomorrow after school?_

_-Ferb :)_

For someone who's so handy and gentlemanly in many ways, it's amazing I could read that chicken scratch writing of his. I really wasn't expecting that.  
Though, I still couldn't help grinning wide at the little smiley face he added at the end of his name, the eyes drawn in simple ovals rather than just pencil dots and the sweet way he curls his _b's_ so they look more like _6's_. I nodded to myself, making a mental note to drop by the gymnasium after school.

With another long sigh, I moved his things to the floor and threw myself onto my bed; his note in hand. I rolled to the side and could see my bedside table's drawer partly open.

My first thought was to simply reach over and close it, but I paused. I remembered when Ferb stayed over and he found that old notebook. So with a hesitant movement I pried the drawer open once again and reached inside, pulling out a small pink notebook. To the corner was a torn unicorn sticker, a secondary sticker falling right beneath it and I sniggered at the ridiculousness of it all. The glitter and crayon stains. I opened to the first page; it was torn and had a scribble of what was left of a poem. I couldn't bear reading any of that again so I continued flipping through school work to a wrinkled page.

Right down the middle was a mess of rose and red hearts in marker and pencil crayon and plastered across it in big letters was written:

'_Mrs. Phineas Flynn-Fletcher'_

It's funny how things change.

Without another thought, I reached back into my bedside table and recovered a black pen. I scraped the tip of my pen down the page and began scrawling dark over the letters. When the words were completely blacked out and reeled back and glanced over my handy work.

And felt nothing.

I gathered myself from my bed, seizing the rest of my notebooks and various toys from the drawer. I rummaged through my room, collecting anything that I kept over the years, things that only brought back memories of that relentless struggle. Birthday cards from him, figurines, anything and I dumped it all on my bed giving it a once over.

_This is it._

With a swift motion, I poured the rest of old Isabella into a garbage bag and tied it shut. I carried her gently down the stairs; the rattling of porcelain against plastic was a dull sound, like a sad goodbye. I placed the bag on the curb; I laid her down to rest, and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I guess with all that extra space cleared I finally have room to grow up.


	12. The Rehearsal

I was sporting a pretty adorable purple band aide across my forehead, well, more to the left, but it was that or Disney Princesses and as much as I'd love nothing more than to strut down the street with Cinderella on my face, I decided against it.  
My white sneakers clacked against the pavement as I approached the school, Ferb's books and laptop secure in my back pack. I was so anxious too meet up with him, what if I'm meeting him at play practice? Does that mean I get to see him act?  
There was no way I could wipe that grin off my face. Now all that was left was getting through an entire day of school without losing my mind in excitement.

I glanced down at myself, I was wearing a mint gingham ruffled top and a plain periwinkle pleated skirt. Wearing blues was a new thing for me but, Gretchen said I looked _"quite fetching_" so I'll take her word for it.  
As I stepped through the front doors I noticed the cleanliness of the welcome rug, the mud and dirt caked to the tiles had been washed away, with the storm too, it seems as the sun was shining bright and the sky was a deep blue, not a cloud in sight.

_It's going to be such a good day._

xxxx

_It is such a shitty day._

I guess I put too much faith in _maybe_ seeing Ferb at all during the afternoon. Abandoning all logical thought on the fact that I never see him, between or through classes. He's an enigma!  
Not too mention the mild headaches my wound was giving me, or the fact that Milly laughed so hard upon seeing my band aide she had to leave my presence, followed by Gretchen reassuring me with a _"I think you look great chief, hardly noticeable at all"_.  
My eyes could have rolled the circumference of the Earth.

With the creeping self consciousness of having a billboard sign taped to my forehead that read:

_Yeah, I'm the girl who ran into a locker and passed out._

And the ever present anxiousness mixed with disappointment plus that sudden realization that laptops are actually really heavy, I barely noticed when the clocked ticked 3:15 and the final bell rang out.

I was glaring into my binder, students of my biology class clattered out of their seats and began herding out of the door when someone gently poked my shoulder and I turned to see Katie smiling wildly at me. Katie was the only one out of all the Fireside Girls who didn't seem to change whatsoever during the transition into High School. Her big blue eyes made her look still twelve years old and she kept her blonde hair in twin tails, she was perpetually excited and good natured and never seemed to grow a bit. Even Gretchen soon out stood her, given she surpassed Katie's height by a mere half-inch; it was still strange to see.  
Ginger was standing close behind her, towering over her as she always has since her growth spurt in eighth grade, where we were all convinced she must have been descendants of giants. Ginger was thin but well filled out, and pretty-her bangs rested on her cheekbones where they had been since last year when she cut all her hair off and began to grow it out again.

"Holly said you were looking for Ferb!" Katie's voice was a melodious mix of laughter and questioning, I thought back to my lunch hour when I was complaining to Holly and Gretchen about the night before.

"You know, he's probably in the gym- we have play practice there today." Ginger followed up, cocking her head in the direction of the door, I made a slow movement to close my books and pack them away.  
"Oh, yeah, actually he wanted me to bring his stuff to him." I stated, standing up straight to sling my bag over my shoulder. Katie was already walking to the door,  
"I didn't know you two auditioned." I smiled looking to Ginger, the three of us hadn't seen much of each other this year-but that's life, she shook her head.

"Katie auditioned, she's playing Little Red," Ginger shrugged as we stepped out of the classroom, hanging a right towards the gym, "I'm just on stage crew."

I paused, wrinkling my nose as we made an effort to keep up with Katie's fast step.  
"What's the play?" I asked.

"Into the Woods!" Katie cheered.

xxxx

After a brief explanation, Ginger filled me in that Into the Woods was a two part _musical_. A sort of fairy tale meets fairy tale story featuring characters like; Jack, Rapunzel, Cinderella and their princes and the Big Bad Wolf and the antics they get into when they enter the woods. She says it's supposed to be a comedy but a lot of it's apparently pretty dark-and sad.  
That's Broadway for ya.

I walked into the gym to see Phineas' nearly complete set; I wouldn't have expected any less from a boy like him. The stage was painted black and had a simple screen backdrop that was brought to life with enormous faux trees and bushes. The sides were decorated with the props and backgrounds for separate scenes, a modest cabin kitchen to the right and a lovely regal sitting room to the left. I could see the red-head sitting stage right with his legs over the edge, talking contently with a brunette in a bright yellow sweater on. I imagine that would be Django.

As I looked around more I could see some tables set up with sound and lighting equipment near the back of the room. Students who I assumed to be actors or crew were gathering along the walls, taking out scripts and laughing with each other; some even having props in hand or clad in various costume parts.  
I couldn't see Ferb.

"Isabella!" A voice snapped me back and I turned to see Phineas rushing up to me, Django close in tow.

"Hey you," I grinned at him, "what cha _doin'?"_ he gestured to the set.

"We were just talking paint splotches for the grandmother's cottage; I'm thinking a golden beige but-"  
"I think an auburn would be much more fitting." Django cut in, shooting Phineas a sly look and he only shook his head; his smile growing.

"Well, I'm sure whatever brown you choose will look like brown." I retorted in the snarkiest manner I could muster, earning a few chuckles from the boys.

"Looking for Ferb?" Phineas finally piped up and I nearly choked on the giggle that still resided in my throat.

"Hu-" I coughed, "Huh? Oh- yes!" I was met with sideways glances and I urged to continue, "I have his... Things. Laptop and books."

I was getting a little tired of explaining this.  
Django leaned into Phineas' ear and mouthed a few words and in an instant I could feel like there was some sort of secret club going on and first rule was _no girls allowed_.

Phineas nodded and looked up at me, "Ferb's a little busy because we're just about to start practice. Would you like to stay and watch? It'll be fun!"

I would have weighed my options but, I had a feeling the tray with _watch Ferb act_ would drop like a brick, so I beamed appreciatively. "Sure!"  
The three of us sat at the back of the room, behind a large desk that was cluttered with papers, some stray wires, muffins and a keyboard that Phineas had the students gather around.  
He stood up from his chair and spoke up, "Quick warm up, guys!" he addressed the group, clasping his hands in front of him.  
I watched as he sat back down and began playing a simple series of notes that the actors would sing along with, I turned my gaze back to the stage where I could see the curtains behind the backdrop shudder with a sudden movement.

Ferb emerged from the dark fabric, walking backwards so he wouldn't get caught and made an easy motion around the screen. His arms were full with maybe five or six thick white books which I imagined to be back up scripts and he had half an apple still in his mouth.  
He stepped down the stage stairs nimbly and I could see he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and some dark coloured jeans.  
The world was mute and my heart was in my throat and he was walking right up to me.

Ferb placed the books down next to me, leaving his arms free to remove the apple from his mouth and wave at me gingerly before he opened his mouth to join the others in vocal warm ups.  
I was dismayed when his voice was drowned out by his fellow students and I leaned back in a desperate attempt to act cool and normal _and not totally stare at him._

xxxx

The group of teens eventually dispersed and Django rose from his seat, starting to say something about working on blocking with the witch and the bakers, three actors hurrying on stage at the sound of their titles. Ferb loomed over the table waiting for Django to sit down again before Phineas spoke up.

"The back room's all cleaned up already?" His voice raised in surprise, placing a hand on the stack of white books, not waiting for any answer from Ferb before continuing, "Were these back there? Good thing you found them, we needed a few extras. Thanks, Bro."  
Ferb simply nodded and Django turned to the two boys, "Are we working on _Agony_ today?" he questioned in a hushed tone as the three students on stage began their scene.

"I would like to." Ferb replied quietly, leaning down so as not to disturb the practice. I swallowed thickly; I didn't even have the capability to ask what agony meant and I felt as if I'd lost my ability to breath before he stood up straight again.  
Django smiled and shrugged, "That's fine. Give us a few minutes." he turned to Phineas and the two of them began muttering amongst placed a hand on the back of my chair and I nearly jumped out of my seat when he bowed down behind me to retrieve a flannel button down. I glanced back to see his backpack was sitting there open and looked up at Ferb again with a sheepish grin.

"I brought your things." I offered in a soft voice and his lips tugged up into a small smile.  
"Thank you." He shifted on his feet as he tugged on the plaid shirt and rolled up the sleeves before looking back down at me. I felt as though he was about to speak up again before Django's voice interrupted him.

"Okay, Ferb-You ready?" Ferb composed himself and nodded, turning on his heel and heading up onto the stage with another boy from a lower grade.  
Phineas sat up straight in his chair, placing fingers on the white of the keyboard as Django cued them in.

A slow melody was produced from Phineas' keyboard and as the first boy began to sing in a low and confident voice, he leaned close to me. "So, that's Lennerd, he plays Cinderella's prince and Ferb plays Rapunzel's prince." He quickly filled me in then moved back, focusing on his piano playing.

The first boy's verse came to a closing and Ferb parted his lips slowly as his voice raised into a beautiful sound. I came to the quick realization that _Agony_ was the title of the song he was singing and boy, was agony the wrong word.  
Completely and utterly wrong.  
I could feel my heart skip when he raised his palms, when those dull hazel eyes burned intensely as his voice reached a sound that made my very core tremble.

I stared. I was mesmerized, enthralled and all I could do was stare. Just stare at this amazing boy in front of me, his endless talents and few words and the way he came to life in the smallest of manners.

I sat still and unmoved even after Ferb's song had come to an end and he was making his way back to the table. Phineas and Django applauded gleefully and he just shrugged them off.

"You-" I started when he settled into a stray chair by our desk, resuming where he'd left off with his apple. "I mean-" I stuttered, trying to play it off with a sheepish giggle and he only watched me; waiting patiently until I could form coherent sentences.

"You're amazing." I divulged and I could only smile at the way his eyebrows twitched upwards upon hearing it.  
"I mean, you're really talented, Ferb." I finally said, his cheeks turning an unbelievable shade of pink and I could only chuckle.  
I don't think there is anything more rewarding than making Ferb blush.

I let out a soft sigh glancing away from Ferb towards Phineas who was leaning close to Django, mumbling something into his ear. Whatever it was, it had Django reduced to giggles and I watched as Phineas only smirked slyly at him.

_No girls allowed._

I was snapped out from my thoughts by a comforting touch and when I turned my head I could see Ferb moved up close next to me, running his thumb over my band aide. My wind pipe closed up and I nearly squealed, startled by the closeness.

"How's your head?" He spoke slowly, examining the bandage as I composed myself again. "It's good, healing really well."  
I exclaimed before clearing my throat as he pulled back with a reassured smile.  
"I- uh, had a lot of fun here." I urged for conversation and he simply nodded,  
"I mean today, it was awesome." my smile grew as I watched his brow furrow in thought.

There was a long content silence, Ferb stared down at his feet and I tried not to notice Django's hand creeping towards Phineas. He finally spoke up.  
"You're welcome to come more often, the company would be ideal."

My lips twitched up into a wide grin, my cheeks were starting to hurt in a dull yet rewarding way from smiling so big. I could light up downtown Danville with this smile.

"There's no where I'd rather be."

_xxooxx_

_**Hey! TS here! just want to say thanks to everyone reading this! It means so much! You guys are the greatest 3!**_


End file.
